Time Goes Fast
by amy harkness
Summary: In a mission gone wrong, Gwen ends up with the doctor only 3 weeks pregnant with Anwen. Jack wait 2 weeks for Gwen to return, but for Gwen and Anwen... Years.
1. Weevil encounter

**This is meant to be set in series 1 of Torchwood and just before series 4 in Doctor who. Oh and Gwen is pregnant!**

_''Be very careful Gwen, this is a out of control Weevil we're dealing with, you ready?''_

_''Ready as I'll ever be..''_

Gwen swerved out from behind the shabby, dusty brickwork of the old warehouse, where Tosh had located an alien life force, from one of her many alien tech gadgets. She saw the out of control Weevil within seconds (quite hard to miss really). But as he saw it, the Weevil had already caught glimpse of Gwen, and started to charge at her.

_''GWEN, NO!''_ Owen shouted from behind the Weevil. But it was too late, the Weevil had already taken a huge bite out of her left thigh.

_ARGGHHH! Owen what did it do? Bloody hell is that my.. my leg?'' _Gwen screamed as Owen tried to put pressure on until Ianto, Tosh and Jack got there with the SUV, Gwen and Owen were already out, after Tosh detected another Weevil on the streets, but it had gone back to the sewers before they had even got there.

_''Don't you dare let anything happen to her Owen, she's pregnant remember, don't take any_ chances!"

_"I won't Jack, I'm a professional remember? Gwen will be fine" _Owen reassured Jack.

"_SHIT.. GWEN_!"

The same out of control weevil dropped down from the bars in the ceiling and landed on her. It bit the same wound from her thigh that it ripped of only 1 minute ago, Gwen was loosing blood fast!

_"Owen? Owen what's happened are you both OK?"_

With the rest of the team oblivious of what was happening, Owen battled the weevil off Gwen, whilst she was now unconscious and still losing blood. _"I didn't want it to result to this.. Really" Owen reached for his back pocket for his gun and shot the weevil in the head, then turned to see a pile of blood.. But no Gwen._


	2. Where am I?

Gwen awoke in surprisingly no pain, she looked down at her leg, and it was completely normal, as if nothing had happened to it? All the blood stains had gone as well, but she was still wearing the same clothes. As she slid off of a long murmered to herself ''_Weird, since when did we have a room in the hub with this flooring?'' _

_''Your not in the hub, your in my ship, I call her the Tardis, she healed your leg, everything's normal again, and don't worry your baby's fine''_

A mousy looking man, wearing a brown suit, and long brown coat jumped out from behind a weird looking pillar. Gwen looked around and she was in some kind of control room. Everywhere she looked their was a green glow and wires hanging down from the ceiling. Their must be some kind of engine, as she could hear a quiet humming noise.

_''Who are you and how do you even know I'm pregnant?''_

_''I'm the Doctor..''_

_''..Doctor who?'' Gwen demanded._

_''No its just the Doctor, and your in the Tardis by the way, its a time machine, you can travel anywhere you want, in any time period''_

_''Bullshit. You sound just like Jack..'' _

_''Who's Jack?''_

_''My boss, half the time I have no idea what he's saying''._

_''So Jack's still in Torchwood then..''_

_''..How do you know about Torchwood? And you know Jack?''_

_''Yeah, he used to travel with me, you know, you could travel as well?''_

_''No I couldn't, I'm pregnant, single mum. Rhys the baby's dad, couldn't handle Torchwood. He ran away, wants nothing to do with the baby, wont believe its his, but could I really? Anywhere at anytime? sounds amazing!''_

_''But you know if you did the baby will age fine, but you, you wont age at all, as long as your in the Tardis, so could be here for 100 years and not age a day, sorry its a side effect''_

_''Seems like a pretty good side effect to me''._

_''So?''_

_''Yes!''_


	3. Where is she?

Owen just stared at the puddle of blood, he just stood there in shock for around 2 minutes until the rest of the team got there.

_''Owen!? Owen why aren't you answering me? Are you ok? Is Gwen ok?'' Tosh said down the receiver._

_''Its Gwen, she's.. she just disappeared. She was just there, I shot the weevil turned around and she.. she wasn't there''_

_''What do you mean? She can't just disappear! Hold on, we're just coming''_

Owen heard the SUV, speed the corner, then suddenly stop. He looked up , still in shock, kneeling next to the puddle of Gwen's blood, trying to think of a way that this could of happened. Jack leaped of the SUV, then ran to Owen.

_''What happened? Tosh said Gwen just disappeared? Are you sure''_

_''Definitely'' Owen said._

Finally Tosh and Ianto ran over with a big full of different alien tech, everyone trying them out for a alien trace or alien energy.

_''Nothing'' _said Tosh

_''Nope same, I got nothing'' s_aid Owen

_''No, that's everything then.. said_ Ianto

_''Wait.. what!?'' Jack shouted_

The whole team turned around to see a Weevil running round with corner with Gwen chasing after it, smiling, not serious like she normally whilst chasing a Weevil. Still not having seen the team, she suddenly just stood still, shouted ''NOW!'' , then a young girl, with straight brown hair back in a high pony tail, and wearing black leggings and a oversized woollen jumper. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a gadget which looked like a gun, she pulled the trigger pointing it at the Weevil, and it just froze.

_''Well done Anwen! Is that the third this week? Oh my God Jack!?''_

_..._


End file.
